rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 10/Rap Meanings
Enderman: I see you've joined my server so get ready for pain, (Enderman sees that Slenderman has entered the battle. A server in Minecraft is a Multiplayer version available through player-hosted servers enabling players to interact with each other on a single world. In this case, Slenderman is joining the server where Enderman is. Enderman also says to prepare for some disses) Your white face and black suit have gone and picked the wrong game. (Slenderman is known to have a white blank face and wear a black suit and tie. Enderman is saying that Slenderman has picked the wrong videogame character to mess with) I've had it with you Slendy, stop, don't talk. (Slendy is a nickname for Slenderman. Enderman is saying that he is tired of Slenderman and that Slenderman shouldn't even rap. Also a pun on how Slenderman has no face and hence no mouth to talk.) Watch me tear your woods apart, block by block. (Enderman says that he'll tear Slender Woods apart. Block by Block is a reference to Enderman's ability to move blocks in Minecraft) I'll take Steve's diamond sword, and chop off your arms, (Steve is the default skin you get in Minecraft, also a Diamond Sword is the best weaponry you craft in Minecraft. Enderman says that he'll chop off Slender's arms and tentacles with it.) You're just a staticy mess, who doesn't cause harm! (Slenderman causes a static haze when looked at in Slender games, because the game is in the point of view of the camera hence a Staticy Mess. Also Enderman is saying Slenderman is harmless) My land is infinite, it's just a forest in your world. (In a Online Minecraft game the land is almost infinite while Slenderman's games are mostly just a limited forest areas. Also Forests are a small biome in Minecraft making it all the smaller in comparison) Stop placing 8 pages and come lick my enderpearls! (In "Slenderman 8 pages" the goal of the game was to collect 8 pages placed by Slenderman. The Mob Endermans, when killed, drop enderpearls as mob drops. In this case he is saying Slenderman should suck his testicles instead of placing 8 pages) Slenderman: You fruity glowing faggot, lemme show you the ropes, (The word "fruity" means naïve, crazy, homosexual and just plain dumb. The mob Endermen have purple particles around them when moving thus glowing. Also Slenderman is now showing Enderman how to really fight and rap) Come find me in my lair, grab my pages, wish for hope, (Slenderman is saying to join his game SlenderWoods instead, play and hope that...) That you won't get buttraped by flailing tentacles, (...Slenderman doesn't come from behind and rape Enderman with his multiple arms hidden behind his back.) I'll crush you into pieces, turn you into minerals! (Slenderman is implying that he'll defeat Enderman and turn him into minerals. Minerals in this case are the Ores obtained from cave mining in Minecraft such as Iron, Gold, Redstone, ECT.) I'm making boys and girls piss themselves in fear, (Many people play Slenderman's Games despite it being scary. Also Slenderman is famous with Youtubers who when see Slendy ingame almost always ends up frightened) All you can do is move a block over here, (This is another reference to Enderman's ability to move blocks in Minecraft. In this case however Slenderman is saying how can an Enderman be scary if that's all he can do) I won't lick your Ender Pearls, i'll just rip them straight off, (Following Enderman's previous line, instead of licking Endeman's testicles he'll rip them off) You don't even need to exist, you damn rip-off! (The Minecraft mob Enderman is a parody of Slenderman hence a rip-off.) Enderman: You're just dancing in your forest in formal attire, (Slenderman's ability to teleport in SlenderWoods seems like dancing to Enderman. Also Slenderman wears a Black Suit and Tie with normally a Formal Attire) Wanna see real fear? Come step on this tripwire. (A Tripwire is an item in the Minecraft game that is used to set many redstone traps. Enderman is saying that a measly redstone trap is scarier than Slenderman) I'll take you down a Notch, don't tread in my biome. (Enderman is now taking down his raps a little as he is not treated by Slenderman. Markus Alexej "Notch" Persson is the creator of the game Mincraft. In this case, Enderman is now warning Slenderman to not stay in game.) I'll remove you like Herobrine, 'cause this is my home! (Enderman says that Slenderman will be removed as this is his land. Also Herobrine by myth is the presumed deceased brother of Markus "Notch" Persson, the creator of Minecraft. Notch has embedded every new update since then with the message "-Removed Herobrine" to mess with players.) I've got zombies and creepers, and dragons in my band. (These mobs also spawn with Enderman in Minecraft except the EnderDragon who is the Final Boss in the Game itself. Enderman is saying not to mess with his Gang.) You think you're as tough as a diamond, but I dig through you like sand. (Just like before, Diamonds is an Ore that is the hardest and most valuable item in Minecraft and Sand is a block in Minecraft that can be collected with or without any tools. Enderman says that Slenderman thinks he's very tough but Enderman will dig into him like sand.) Stop acting so brave, there's no need to pretend. (Enderman is saying Slendy is just acting brave when he isn't following Enderman's previous line) You've messed with me now, and welcome to The End! (Enderman ending off says that messing with him will leave Slenderman Killed. The End is a Dimension in the Vanilla Minecraft game where the Final Boss the EnderDragon lives in alongside thousands of Enderman.) Slenderman: Water and rain, really? That's your biggest fear? (Literally, Enderman have their health damaged by Rain and Water and thus they teleport away. Slenderman is saying Enderman is a coward because of this) Don't need to run, I can teleport anywhere near, (In Slenderman's games Slenderman can teleport anywhere so there is no point running as you'll get caught.) Your suit is just black latex, mixed with fabric, (Comparing each other's suits, Slenderman is saying that his style is better and classier) If you get my face again, make your screen static, (Slenderman will cause a static haze when Enderman tries to looked at him again or otherwise kill Enderman) I'm tough as a diamond, you're just a dust particle, (Slenderman still think he's as tough as a Diamond. As said before, Diamonds are the hardest ore in Minecraft. Also a counter to Enderman's previous verse I'll stand and watch you sleep from a very far mile, (The main character you play as in the Slender games is a little girl who broke in to his forest, whom Slendy stalks. Slenderman says he'll do the same with Enderman.) Take your little block of things, you're getting kicked out, (Enderman is getting kicked out of the server by Slenderman after he's just entered the server. Also a pun on how Enderman can hold blocks yet again) I'll Linda Blaire your ass, show you what scary's all about! (Linda Denise Blair is an American actress best known for her role as the possessed child, Regan, in the film The Exorcist. Slenderman is probably saying that he'll turn Enderman into a proxy to show how scary he can be. Also it could reference the The Blair Witch Project by ARG; Alternate Reality Games, who pose complete ignorance to the internet awareness of Slenderman.) Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Rap Meanings